Timeline
NOTE: This is not an exact timeline but is a best guess of when the stories and events take place.* 50 B.C. - Year 0 Lucian meets the "Son of God." 1250 - 1365 A.D. Mitro denies Arabejila as his lifemate. Dax and Arabejila follow Mitro to South America. Arabejila traps Dax and Mitro in the mountain there, plants some of the fertility flowers to remind her of home, and finds a human have a family with. Through unknown means, she gives birth to only one child before she dies. 1366 - 1556 A.D. Prince Vladimer has visions of a disturbing future that he shares with a Lycan seer, Catalina. It is evident that Draven, eldest son to the prince, is ill. Catalina sends her mate, Hemming, to Vlad to set up a date to meet at Yana the Empath's house. Yana is murdered, sending the Carpathian people upon the path of destruction. The Ottoman Turks invade, killing many of the Carpathian people, including the prince and his lifemate, Sarantha, as well as Vlad's second in command, Roman, and his lifemate, Leila. Xavier's treachery is discovered, but he is believed to be dead, the Dark Mage's plot left undiscovered. Rhiannon goes missing and her lifemate is murdered. Ivory goes missing, with no body to be found. Mikhail becomes prince and orders his second in command, Gregori, to hunt his brother after Draven turns vampire. The Malinov brothers choose to turn vampire together. Lucian begins to act like a vampire, letting his twin brother believe he has become the undead. Late 1500s - mid 1900s A.D. It is implied that Lucian is the one who stopped Jack the Ripper, though that remains to be seen. The Dark Twins, Lucian and Gabriel, disappear and are believed dead. Giovanni meets and marries Nicoletta. Late 1970s Mikhail finds his lifemate, Raven, who is the first human woman to successfully undergo the conversion. This brings hope to the growing number of hunter who could turn vampire. His sister, Noelle, is murdered by the Vampire Hunting Society. Benjamin is born. Mid - late 1990s Rand turns vampire after raising. He gives many of his people to the society, including his own son, to be tortured and murdered. Jacques goes missing and thought dead. His lifemate, Shea, finds him half mad and buried alive by the society. Savannah is born. Mid 2000s - Present Aidan finds Alexandria, who was captured and nearly turned by a vampire. She fights what she is but when her brother, Joshua, is taken by a ghoul, she steps up to do what she must to help her lifemate, even if it is only giving him strength and warning him of danger while she sits safely at home. A few months later, Savannah does her magic show in San Francisco, where Gregori finds and claims her after giving her five years of freedom. He finds and saves Gary from the society. A few weeks after that, Julian, Aidan's twin, goes to protect Desari, his lifemate. Around this time, Gabriel awakens to find his lifemate, Francesca, and save Skyler Rose Thompson, taking her on as their daughter and changing her name to Skyler Rose Daratrazanoff. A few weeks later, Darius meets the band's new mechanic and his lifemate, Tempest. Cullen warns the band that the Vampire Hunting Society is after Tempest. Because Cullen risked his life to warn them, the band brings him into their "family" and protect him. A couple weeks later, Falcon makes his way back home and stumbles upon Sara. They adopt seven psychic children: Travis, Emma, Peter, Lucas, Jase, Chrissy, and Blythe. Shortly after this, Jaxon nearly dies in a warehouse shootout only to be saved by her lifemate, Lucian, who swears that Tyler Drake, Jaxon's stepfather, will not harm him despite Jaxon's insistence that Drake is dangerous. Francesca gives birth to Tamara. A few months later, Byron hears the music of Antonietta and never looks back. Around this time, Traian is captured by some vampires and Maxim takes his blood. Joie and her siblings are taking a vacation caving when she finds Traian in a Mage cave. A few months after this, Dayan plays in a bar and meets Corinne, a pregnant woman with a bad heart. She gives birth to Jennifer, who is half human and half Carpathian. At the same time, Riordan is held captive in the Morrison Center hidden in the jungles of South America when Juliette frees him. Around the same time, Nicolae finally catches up with his lifemate, Destiny. A few weeks later, Rafael tries to convince Colby to hand over her siblings. However, he finds his lifemate in her and they all move to Brazil. Kirja is killed by Rafael. A few weeks down the road, Vikirnoff is looking for a woman named Natalya who is highly sought after by the vampires. He finds she is not only his lifemate, but the granddaughter of the Carpathians' greatest enemy, Xavier. Razvan is found to be a traitor to his sister and the Carpathian people. Mikhail destroys Maxim. About four months later, the first Carpathian Christmas party is thrown to bring everyone together. Stefan is born. Manolito is nearly killed. Dominic plays spy and a false rumor is spread of him being the first Dragonseeker to turn vampire. MaryAnn travels with the De La Cruz family to help council Jasmine but finds herself fighting for Manolito's sanity and his life. Manolito travels to the Land of Mist to stop a plot to raise the undead. Due to MaryAnn's blood, she and Manolito become something more than Lycan and more than Carpathian. Luiz undergoes the conversion to save the Jaguar race. Manolito sees Maxim in the Land of Mist, and uses Ivory's image to force Maxim to repent for his sins. Vlad and Sarantha condemn Draven to the shadow realm. A few weeks later, Nicolas is on his way to talk with Mikhail when he finds Lara. He is unable to convert her as her Mage blood allows her to save their children, leaving her in a half life until she can endure it no more. Rhiannon's daughters are saved from the Mage cave. A few months after that, Razvan escapes Xavier and is found by Ivory, who reverses an evil spell, thus saving the children. They destroy Xavier. Lara is converted to save her life. Anya and Anastasia are born. Dominic finds Solange while she is trying to take down her father, Brodrick the Terrible, and save many Jaguar women from his followers. A couple weeks after that, Dominic, with the parasites in his blood, destroys a large group of vampires conspiring against Mikhail. Two weeks later, Zacarias meets his lifemate Marguarita after she is nearly killed by a vampire and left without a voice. He is unable to see in color if she closes her mind to him. Zacarias destroys Ruslan. A few weeks after that, Dax meets Riley, who was on a journey with her mother that they take every five years as a family tradition. He had spent centuries trapped within a volcano. Two years later, Fenris and Tatijana find each other. Fenris is Hän ku pesäk kaikak due to mixing Carpathian and Lycan blood. This is a new term to distinguish them from Sange rau. Gary is hurt and converted by Gregori. Alexandru is two years old at this time. Dimitri is Hän ku pesäk kaikak from exchanging blood with his brother, Fen. He is captured by Lycans during battle. Two weeks later, Skyler frees her lifemate, Dimitri, from his captors with the help of her friends, Paul and Josef. Dimitri is going through the Moarta de argint when Skyler connects with him. We find that Zev has been converted to Hän ku pesäk kaikak. A few weeks later, Zev wakes up in a cave to a group of Carpathian warriors and becomes Fen and Dimitri's brother. He goes on to live happily with his lifemate, Branislava, whom he calls Branka. They met weeks earlier when Fen found Tatijana, but he knew it was forbidden for a Lycan to be in a relationship with a Carpathian. The draw was too much to fight, even for a Guardian of all. It is revealed that Xavier's brothers, Xayvion and Xaviero, could be alive. Zev's grandfather, Hemming, dies and is finally reunited with his mate, Catalina. Andor is two years old at this time and Isabella is born. Maksim stops his lifemate, Blaze, from killing herself while trying to avenge her father's death and saves her friend, Emeline, a few months later. Emeline is forced into a blood exchange with Vadim Malinov and has trouble facing the world. However, in her sacrifice, she saves four psychic children: Danny, Amelia, Liv, and Bella. Around the same time, Teagan is searching for a special gem or stone to heal her grandmother when she finds a wounded Andre. About a week later, Gabrielle is about to marry Gary, but he cannot complete the ritual words. Devastated, Gabrielle runs away, crying. This causes Gary to lose color and emotion instantly, showing that human love is still a deep love even if it is often a temporary one. Aleksei finds her but they don't seem to get along. Gary travels to Paris to find his lifemate. Trixie, trying to find and rescue her granddaughter, finds her lifemate, Fane. Together, Trixie, Teagan, and Gabrielle save all the ancients at the monastery, all of who call their relationship a brotherhood. A few days pass as Tariq protects his lifemate, Charlotte, and her friend, Genevieve, from Vadim, with help from Dragomir and the triplets Lojos, Mataias, and Tomas. The women meet Emeline again, but she is not the same woman from their memories. Around this time, Iulian finds his lifemate dying in a nursing home and buries her in a secret cave, takes Xavier's spell book back from a Shadow Cat that had stolen it, and runs off with it. Weeks later, Dragomir finds, heals, and saves Emeline and their daughter, Carisma, from Vadim. By order of Mikhail, Tariq is made the leader of the Carpathian stronghold in the U.S. and Gary is his second in command. Elisabeta is found alive but severely traumatized. Elisabeta and Julija, who could have escaped at any time but stayed because Elisabeta needed her despite Julija's drive to find Iulian and the spell book, are saved from Sergey's hold. Vadim's heart is taken by Sergey so that the latter can obtain Xavier's splinter. A few days later, Andor battles seven vampires, gets captured by human butchers and staked, and is thinking about dying. That is when Lorraine finds them and attacks the human butchers with a saucepot. Ferro also finds out that Elisabeta is his lifemate, but both need to heal for some time in the ground before he can claim her. Aidan is planning to move to New York to battle vampires there after he heals from his own attack. About three weeks later, Julija and Isai find each other while she is hunted by her family. They are both searching for Iulian and Xavier's spell book, all traces seeming to disappear in the Sierra Mountains in California. Sergey has teamed up with Barnabas, Xaviero's son. A few days later, Elisabeta rises and is claimed by Ferro. Category:World of Carpathians